Letters
by MarianaReads
Summary: Hermione recieves a letter and Ron is not pleased. One shot, post DH, pre-epilogue.


"'Mione – mail," Ron said, sending bits of pastry everywhere, and gestured to a pile of letters addressed to her. Hermione shot him a disgusted look before picking up the stack of envelopes.

"Thanks… I think," she said, flicking a piece of pastry off of the first letter. Hermione sat next to Ron and began muttering as she flipped through the notes. Harry folded up the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet and set it down.

"Who are all of those from?" he asked, helping himself to a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"They're responses from different Department personnel at the Ministry. I've sent inquiries regarding internships," she explained, not looking up from the mail in front of her. She selected an envelope and ripped it open. Her eyes quickly darted over the message and she smiled, seemingly pleased with what it said.

"Internships?" Harry asked. Hermione glanced up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Harry. How'd you think you're to decide which profession you want to be in after we graduate?" Hermione picked up another letter. Harry shot Ron a panicked look but his friend merely shook his head.

"I figured I'd just become an Auror," Harry answered, shrugging.

Hermione sighed. "Just become an Auror… Boys." Ron leaned over and began reading her letters along with her, smiling.

"I tried to tell her it was useless. The different Department heads are going to be falling over themselves trying to recruit her. Smartest witch I've ever known," Ron said affectionately. Hermione allowed a pleased smile to tug at her lips and selected a new letter. She ripped open the parchment and began reading, and Ron turned his attention back to Harry.

"Where's Ginny at?"

Harry shrugged. "The Quidditch pitch, I s'pose. I think she mentioned going down with Dean and Seamus."

"Dean? And you let her go?" Ron glanced over at Hermione, expecting to be chastised, but she didn't appear to be listening. "I _said_, Harry, you _let _Ginny hang out with Dean?" When Hermione didn't react, Ron leaned over once more to see what she was looking at. "What're you reading?" he asked, nudging her. Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she glanced over at him.

"Viktor wrote to me."

"Krum?" Ron nearly shouted. Hermione nodded and turned back to the note.

"He's invited me to Bulgaria for the summer. Apparently there's a summer tour focusing on the wizarding history of Eastern Europe and he's invited me along," she explained. "It sounds _fascinating_." Ron's look darkened.

"Too bad you'll have to disappoint Vicky," he began rummaging around in his bag. Hermione glanced over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you're not going. So, here," Ron offered her a crumpled quill. "Write him back. No need to waste time."

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he began to stand. "Right, well, I think I saw Hagrid… so I'll just be…" Ron motioned for him to stay.

"Wait a minute and I'll come with you."

Harry sighed and plopped back down on to the bench. This was not going to be pleasant.

"Who said I'm not going?" Hermione asked, her voice jumping an octave. Ron stared at her, perplexed.

"Well, you're not going running off to another country with your ex-boyfriend for the summer," he said. He glanced at Harry for back up. Harry lifted his hands in surrender.

"Leave me out of this one, mate."

"First of all, Viktor was never my boyfriend - " Hermione began.

Ron muttered, "_Right_," which only seemed to make Hermione angrier.

"And secondly, Ronald, you are not to tell me who I may and may not see," she spat at him. Ron lifted an eyebrow and shoved a biscuit into his mouth.

"Right, then. While you're with Vicky, I'll just see if Padma Patil fancies a holiday in the country with me," Ron responded. He looked to Harry, whose nose was pressed into the morning edition of The Daily Prophet.

Hermione stared at Ron, fuming. "You," she said, shoving her belongings into her bag. "You are an unbelievable arse, Ronald Weasley!" She stood, knocking over several goblets of juice. The other students at the tabled cried out and jumped to save their papers and meals. Hermione glowered down at Ron as he ducked his head, reaching for another biscuit. "Maybe I will respond to Viktor, and maybe I will go to Bulgaria this summer! At least he's gentleman enough to invite me!" With that, Hermione stormed from the Great Hall.

Harry lowered the paper and look at his best friend. Ron merely rolled his eyes and took a large bite of his biscuit.

"She's pretty mad," Harry observed.

Ron smirked. "It keeps the love alive, mate."

This time, Harry raised an eyebrow. "Remind me never to take relationship advice from you."

Ron nodded.

"I'd never give it. You're dating my sister."


End file.
